Hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) may include an internal combustion engine and a traction motor to provide power to propel the vehicle. To conserve fuel, the motor can be used to drive the vehicle while the engine is turned off. Upon an increased driver demand, a reduced state of charge in a battery, or other conditions, the engine can be restarted. Excessive engine starting and engine stopping may degrade drivability of the vehicle.